En realidad, retornó a su mundo
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Drabble de homenaje a nuestro queridísimo Starman, el Hombre que cayó a la Tierra, hace 69 años. Intento de consuelo para Van Krausser, mi beta.


Fandom; Star Trek AOS  
Rating; G?  
Pairings; ninguno  
Characters; Christopher Pike, Spock, Número Uno, Tripulación de la USS Hood, David Bowie. Nada ni nadie me pertenecen ni estoy ganando dinero con ello.

Dedicado a Van Krausser. Ella sabe por qué.

Mild crack-homenaje.

 **En realidad, retornó a su mundo...**

Spock reviso el vórtice temporal y los datos exactos para pasar al señor Pilgrim, la Jefa de Ingeniería quien, por esta vez, se hacía cargo personalmente del teleportador.  
Incluso el Jefe de Seguridad tenía a sus chicos con los uniformes de gala.  
No necesitaba checar más; el camarote de lujo para embajadores estaba listo desde el ciclo Alpha anterior y el ilustre huésped no tardaría en llegar, acompañado del Capitán de la Hood.  
Número Uno apareció en la sala de teleportación. Alta, seca y firme, el uniforme de gala sólo resaltaba su belleza, se dio el lujo de sonreír y Spock elevó una ceja.  
—Veo que todo está más que listo, Señor Spock.  
El Vulcano asintió, resistiéndose a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué, por enésima vez, a los humanos les gustaba mencionar lo que era obvio.  
—Así es, Primer Oficial.  
Número Uno tomó el PADD.  
—Nunca he comprendido bien el trabajo de los embajadores de Tusdara, Spock.  
El Vulcano asintió.  
—Coincido con usted. Los Tusdarianos son bien recibidos incluso en mundos pre-warp y facilitan una gran cantidad de información a la Federación. Lo que me es incomprensible es cómo los mundos que visitan no se percatan de que están frente a alguien que evidentemente, no pertenece a ese lugar.  
—Chris…el capitán Pike dice que se debe al aura semi-psíquica que los rodea. Terminan por ganarse a todas las personas que los rodean.  
Spock se sintió escandalizado. Hacer eso equivaldría a que un Vulcano utilizara parte de su telepatía como un campo de atracción.  
—No me parece lógico.  
Número Uno sonrió ampliamente.  
—Sí, me imagino que para usted, como Vulcano, es alguna clase de trampa.  
—Nosotros no usamos nuestra telepatía para convencer a nadie sobre nuestras cualidades, si me permite.  
Número Uno suspiró.  
—Hablamos de empatía, más que de niveles síquicos verdaderamente reales. Además, le encantará conocerlo, ya verá…  
En ese momento, Pilgrim recibió en su pantalla la señal esperada y el Jefe de Guardia soltó un silbatazo.  
—¡Firmes! Capitán presente!

Las dos nubes electrónicas sobre el teleportador se consolidaron y Spock se dio el lujo de analizar al embajador de Tusdar, Su Excelencia Tarman Llef. Mucho más alto que Pike, el rostro anguloso y cortado diríase que en mármol blanco, un traje impecable de color oro, la corbata azul negro y la camisa rosada, todo al estilo del siglo XXI, el embajador presentaba una figura alta, elegante a su modo y sumamente atractiva.  
Spock notó el maquillaje ritual que cubría su rostro, parecido a la marca de un rayo, rodeado de líneas azules…hasta que se dio cuenta de que no, no era maquillaje alguno. Era la marca de su raza. Eso y los ojos de diferente color, mas la diferencia en el tamaño de las pupilas; el diseño era inteligente. Un ojo permitía ver de cerca y el otro, desde lejos y entre ambos, coordinaban incluso visión nocturna.  
Lo que sea que Chris y Tusdar estuvieran platicando, les tenía muertos de risa.  
—En fin Tarman, creo que fue un chiste genial [1]. Permíteme presentarte. Linda Pilgrim, nuestro Jefe de Ingeniería, Maj Terbait…mejor conocida como Número Uno, mi Primer Oficial. Y éste que ves aquí es el Señor Spock, nuestro Oficial Científico.  
Sin dejar de sonreír un instante, el Embajador Llef tomó la mano de Número Uno, se inclinó y la besó…dejando un poco de lápiz de labios en la mano de ella. Y en cuanto a Spock, hizo un ta'al perfecto.  
—Sea bienvenido a nuestra nave, Embajador—dijo Número Uno  
—Gracias, Comandante. Chris, no me habías dicho que tuvieras un Vulcano en tu tripulación.  
—Así es. Spock es el primer Vulcano que se alista en la Flota, Tarman.  
El Tusdariano se volvió a Spock, a quien rebasaba en estatura por unos centímetros y dijo, en perfecto Vulcano.  
— _Me siento honrado por vuestro servicio_ \- y luego volvió al estándar, sonriendo— y espero muy sinceramente que la empatía de mi especie no altere sus campos síquicos, señor Spock—extendió las manos al frente— es algo inevitable para nosotros…  
Spock reforzó sus escudos y se encaró al alien…y pese a ello, pudo notar la fuerza de su carisma y el filo de su empatía. Inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.  
—Es un honor atenderle, Embajador.  
Chris tomó del brazo al alien.  
—¿Qué tal una gira por la nave?  
—Por supuesto! Me servirá para aclimatarme…69 años en Terra fueron agotadores, emocionantes…geniales en una palabra!  
Spock hizo la seña a todo el personal que se dispersara, mientras su capitán y el Embajador se perdían en los pasillos de la Hood.

Número Uno se acercó al Vulcano, mientras veían a su capitán perderse de vista, riendo de las anécdotas del Tusdariano. Vaya, al menos éste no sería un viaje aburrido, pensó ella. Miró el rostro desconcertado de Spock.  
—¿Qué opinas, Spock?  
—Del embajador?  
Ella asintió. El Vulcano tomó aire.  
—Me temo, Número Uno, que no tengo palabras para definir una opinión, por el momento.  
Ella asintió y lo palmeó en la espalda, confiadamente.  
—Sí, me imaginé eso. Tarman Llef ha trabajado en una buena cantidad de mundos, confederados y no. Y ahora, en Terra, por más que subrayó su origen alien nadie pareció creerle…  
Ilógico, pensó Spock, dadas las claras señales.  
—Claro, se presento con otra identidad y a fin de cuentas, terminó por usar esa, en vez de su nombre verdadero. Ahora que lo volveremos a su mundo, para unas merecidas vacaciones, ha dejado a muchos terranos desconcertados y tristes por su partida. Y créeme Spock, lo entiendo perfectamente.  
Spock, picado por la curiosidad, preguntó.  
—¿Cuál era exactamente la labor del Embajador en Terra, comandante?  
Número Uno sacó un chip y se lo entregó.  
—Tarman Llef era músico, Spock. Esta es una muestra de su trabajo. Y en Terra, lo conocían como David Bowie. Tal vez le interesen sus creaciones…  
Spock se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a su propio camarote; habiendo terminado el turno beta, podría dedicarse a meditar. Pero, antes que nada, insertó el chip en su computador y al escuchar las notas, comprendió por un momento, porque los terranos iban a extrañarle…

 _This is Ground Control to Major Tom…_

 _-0-_  
 _Uno pierde a las personas como a las hojas o a los libros que dejó de leer –y que recuerdas hasta la última letra- o a aquel postre delicioso de la niñez, que ahora nos sabe demasiado dulce._  
 _Pero hay sensaciones que no se pierden jamás; el perfume de tu primer amor, de tu plato predilecto o las notas de la canción que te levantó o terminó de romperte el corazón._  
 _Este es un humildísimo homenaje, un intento de drabble de cumpleaños para ti, mi querida beta. Tarde, como siempre, pero llegando. Recibe un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos para este 2016 que comienza…raro, muy raro._  
 _[1]_ _desdichadamente, el enlace no funciona en esta página. Buscad 'Space Oddity'_


End file.
